A Sad Storm
by Tensaiga
Summary: Inuyasha betrayed Kagome in one of the worst possible ways. She runs of only to come to a cliff during a dark rainy day. As her friends look for her she thinks about everyone. About Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo… and Sesshomaru.


**Title:** A Sad Storm

**Type:** One - Shot

**Rating:** G

**Ages:** Unnecessary

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1705

**Pages:** 4

**Summary:** Inuyasha betrayed Kagome in one of the worst possible ways. She runs of only to come to a cliff during a dark rainy day. As her friends look for her she thinks about everyone. About Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo… and Sesshomaru. "What's the use of me being here? I am just a worthless shard detector. Inuyasha was right."

"You might think that… but I don't…"

* * *

Kagome sat against a hard sturdy log, which had happened to have fallen of the tree that still stood high and mighty with pride as if telling the world of its story. It was nighttime again and the moon glowed as the stars lit the pathway for those wanderers with nowhere to go, or nowhere to be. The group, which was known all through out Japan had decided to rest for the night. Traveling countless miles soon got tiring.

It was surprising to all of them how Inuyasha, the leader of the group had seemed to agree with them all, which was unlike him because usually he would just tell them that there were more important things than resting. Almost as if it was planned the group let out a sigh of relief that they didn't even know they were holding.

They group always worked together whether it is in battle or just to take a bath. All of them pitched in, even the little boy, Shippo, who carried tiny sticks so that afire could be built, while Inuyasha went to go get hunt in the lush green forest. It was known that Ramen was Inuyasha's favorite food and that Kagome would sometimes travel back home to get it for him so that he would be happy once again just for her.

Kagome sighed for what was probably the 10th time that night as she lifted her gaze from the fire to the starry sky, and the tiny fire flies which buzzed around nearby. Inuyasha seemed to be taking a long time catching something tonight and it worried her. Usually he always got back with enough food for days in about 10 minutes or maybe even 20 but it had been more then an hour. Kagome felt as if she was going to starve soon, because her stomach made rumbling sounds signaling to her that it wanted to be fed.

Blushing lightly Kagome looked away at the direction Inuyasha had went over an hour ago. Slowly Kagome got up smoothing out her skirt, and rubbing her arms up and down quickly trying to produce heat through friction. The noise seemed to get the rest of the group out from its thoughts as they looked over at Kagome wonder written all over their faces. "I'm going to go look for Inuyasha. I'm worried. Maybe he has too much to carry and is trying to figure out a way to carry it all back. You know Inuyasha." Kagome lightly smiled as she thought of the boy she loved.

Everyone nodded but Sango licked her lips as if to speak. "Kagome! Remember if you get into any trouble just yell and we'll be there to help you!"

Kagome nodded and headed off into the dark, which slowly engulfed her. There was not a sound in the forest except for Kagome's feet crunching the autumn leaves, which had fallen earlier or a while ago during the day. Kagome whistled to pass the times lightly scared at the quietness not sure when something might attack her. "Inuyasha!" she hollered into the forest hoping for an answer, yet none came.

As she walked further along she could see a barrier. It was a light pink barrier she walked through without any problems, as if it wasn't even there. Too caught up in what she was doing Kagome didn't hear the rustling in the bushes, or see the two figure off in the distance. As she approached, she saw two figures and scrunched her eyes for a better view. One figure had long silver hair that reached below his waistline and seemed to look like a man. The other figure on the other hand seemed to be that of a woman who had black hair, which hung on the persons back as if without life. Kagome strained to hear the conversation that was underway.

"Kikyo I love you…" whispered the man with the silver hair to the woman with the long black hair.

"What about my reincarnation?" she asked the man monotonously devoid of any emotion.

"She means nothing to me." He whispered back to her as he looked at the woman with loving eyes.

Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth as if trying to trap the sob that wanted to escape from her lips. "Inuyasha… how could you do this?" shouted Kagome from the bushes as she gasped at what she had just heard.Kagome stared at the man who was Inuyasha, and the woman who she defined as Kikyo. Inuyasha looked up from Kikyo face and turned to face Kagome. His amber eyes narrowed as he looked at Kagome, the one who had interrupted his meeting with his first love. "How?" he asked her back wondering if she would reply.

"Yes, Inuyasha how could… you do this to me?" Kagome cried as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Wench, you are nothing to me. You are stupid. Your clothes are too small. You can't shoot an arrow. You always need help…" he starting listing off deficiencies, but Kagome interrupted him wanting him to stop the verbal assault.

"I can try harder for you Inuyasha…" she whimpered as tears reached the brim of her eyes.

"No you can't, Kagome, because you are just a stupid shard detector. You are just someone who can find the jewel shards for me… nothing more. I don't like you at all. I only kept you around because you had the other half of Kikyo's soul, but you have managed to make it dirty." He spat at her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She did the only thing she could think of, she ran. The branches scratched at her skin, making small bruises and making the blood pour out freely. It didn't stop her and she kept on running to the unknown destination. Suddenly rain started to drizzle. She knew it was the raining season, but she had hoped that it wouldn't have come so soon. At first it was light, but it continued to get harder and harder.

As the forest started to clear out and the trees seemed to disappear, Kagome continued to run and stopped when she saw the edge of the cliff. It was dark and rain pelted her back as if trying to push her off the edge. She walked a little bit further than she would have hoped for, but couldn't resist. Looking down she saw a black abyss. An image of Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo appeared in her mind.

Her mind flashed with all the happy moments with Inuyasha and all the times he made her sad. She remembered all the times that Miroku helped her. Or all the times that Sango comforted her and joked around. She didn't want to leave Shippo her adopted son, and she remembered all the times that he would hug her and just make her happy with his laugh. "What did I do wrong Inuyasha? What is wrong with me? Why does no one like me?" Kagome cried as more tears fell, but the rain whipped them away.

Kagome stopped wishing someone would answer her. When no one did she just continued to talk. "Inuyasha was right. I can't protect myself. I can't do anything by myself. Maybe I'm just not meant to live. Or to cherish all the happy memories that many do." She cried once again, looking at the dark night sky and the gray clouds.

There was rustling behind her, but Kagome just continued to ignore it and talk. "What's the use of me being here? I am just a worthless shard detector. Inuyasha was right." She agreed with Inuyasha.

Once more there was rustling but someone stepped out this time. Kagome was fed up and turned around with a gasp. It was Sesshomaru. Kagome could only help but wonder what he was doing here. He's probably here to see me die a most painful death. Maybe he'll kill me before I have the chance to jump off this cliff. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned with a sad smile.

"You might think that… but I don't…" he answered in his cold monotonous tone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, unsure of what he was saying, and quite confused.

"I think that the worthless half breed of mine lost someone dear to him." Sesshomaru answered her with his silky voice void of any emotion in his eyes.

Kagome looked back to the edge of the cliff. She thought about the abyss below her. It was daring her to jump, but something was holding her back at the same time. Kagome didn't know what do. She felt like the rope in a game of tug of war. She just dropped to her knees and started to sob in her already wet hands.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl with disappointed eyes. She used to be strong and happy, nothing would bring her down but now she was crying letting out all the pain that she felt. He saw all the pain that she had hidden all these years from everyone. The pain seemed to come out in tears, which hit the grass below. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to Kagome. He went to his knees embracing her from the front and let her sob into his shirt. "Kagome… do you really wish to kill yourself?" he questioned her as she started to stop her sobbing.

"I have no… reason to stay…" he heard her quiet reply.

"What about me?"

This was a one – shot. Well kind of. So what do you think? Tell me! Thanks! It's the BETTER version... version 3.0... or 4.0 I can't remember!


End file.
